


To John

by rosebyanothername



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But Not Much, Fluff, Happy, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Okay there is a teensy amount of angst in the middle, Pining, Romance, gay baby sherlock, it's only 221 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebyanothername/pseuds/rosebyanothername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock keeps a notebook for when John finally comes. (AKA Sherlock is a pining gay baby as per usual)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To John

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Soulmate AU's but I find that they often portray Sherlock as being very cold and not wanting anything to do with his mate. So here is my tiny imagining of how Sherlock would really feel! Hope you like it!

The name of Sherlock’s bondmate appeared early--wrapped around his left pinky when he was just five years old. Sherlock, ever impatient, demanded to Mummy that “John needs to come _now_ ” so that they could play pirates, and eat chocolate hobnobs, and share deductions. When Mummy explained to Sherlock that it might be a while until his John came, Sherlock threw a fit, buried his face into Redbeard’s fur and cried (Not that he would ever admit to this when Mummy brought it up over Christmas dinner years later).

This all resulted in Sherlock turning his pocket notebook into a pocket diary so that John could catch up on everything when he finally bothered to _show up_. Throughout primary school, Sherlock filled the book with little hearts and curly script that read, “Mr. John  & Sherlock Holmes.” Every entry was addressed, “To John.”

In Sherlock’s twenties, the notebook entries “To John” became angry, scrawled lists of his drugs of choice. At that time, Mycroft regretted the book he gave to his little brother all those years ago.

In Sherlock’s thirties, the notebook entries stopped being titled “To John.” The only proof of his childish emotions were the doodles that still littered the early, tattered pages. Entries became practical, observant, and aloof—much like Sherlock himself. Then one day, John opened the book.

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is my first fic ever! I'm toying around with making it longer because a lot of loose ends are left when you are trying to fit everything into 221 words! Comments are greatly appreciated :)) 
> 
> (Also in my mind the location of your bondmate's name varies based on how old you are when the name appears. Sherlock's is wrapped around his pinky in a nod to all the pinky promises he shares with Mycroft and Mummy. John's appears across his wrist at age 15 when he decides he wants to be a doctor.)


End file.
